The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack is featured in Yes/No, the tenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Tina. As part of the Glee Club's assignment to find the perfect song for Will's proposal to Emma, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Tina perform a quartet rendition of the song. Right before the performance begins, the girls ask Will to think back to the first time he ever saw Emma's face. During the song, each of the girls has a flashback to an important moment they shared with their respective loved ones. Rachel has a flashback to when she and Finn locked eyes for the first time in the hallway, Santana flashbacks to when she and Brittany shared a sweet moment and smiled at each other in the locker room, Tina remembers the time she and Mike shared a romantic picnic and Mercedes, although dating Shane, has a flashback to when she and Sam first saw each other near the football field. It is obvious Mercedes felt guilty about seeing Sam because at the end of the song, she runs out of the auditorium emotionally and into the bathroom; Tina, Santana and Rachel confront her and talk to her about the situation with the two boys. Lyrics Rachel: The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes Tina: And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave Tina with Mercedes, Rachel and Santana: To the dark, (dark) and the end of the skies My love Mercedes: The first time ever I kissed your mouth I felt the earth move in my hand Like the trembling heart Of a captive bird Tina with Mercedes, Rachel and Santana: That was there at my command, my love Santana: And the first time ever I lay with you I felt your heart so close to mine Mercedes: And I knew our joy would fill the earth Mercedes with Rachel, Santana and Tina: And last, 'til the end of time, my love. Rachel: And the first time ever I saw Tina with Rachel, Mercedes and Santana: Your face Mercedes with Santana, Rachel and Tina: Your face Santana with Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Your face Rachel with Mercedes, Santana, and Tina: Your face Trivia *The clothes Rachel wears during the flashback are the same clothes she wore in Pilot. *Rachel's dress is twisted during part of the song and then becomes untwisted towards the end. *It's believed by some that the flashbacks aren't necessarily the first time each person saw their love's face, but the first time they realized that they loved them. Gallery 51URy3eWJqL. SL500 AA280 .jpg Glee310 tft01.jpg Glee310 tft02.jpg Glee310 tft03.jpg Glee310 tft04.jpg Glee310 tft05.jpg Glee310 tft06.jpg Glee310 tft07.jpg|Finn in the flashback Glee310 tft08.jpg|Rachel in the flashback Glee310 tft09.jpg|Tina and Mike in the flashback Glee310 tft10.jpg|Brittany in the flashback Glee310 tft11.jpg|Santana in the flashback Glee310 tft12.jpg|Sam in the flashback Glee310 tft13.jpg|Mercedes in the flashback glee310_tft14.jpg glee310_tft15.jpg 640px-Glee310_tft02.jpg Santanaleft.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_1.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_2.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_4.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_5.gif FTEISYF.png Tumblr ly0ep6IxT21qj2lhoo1 500.png The_first_time_ever_i_saw_your_face_Flashback_samcedes.gif|Samcedes *-* The_first_time_ever_i_saw_your_face_Rachel.gif rachel-first-time-ever-i-saw-your-face.jpg TFTEISYF.png Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls